


Jaws of Death

by MochiDoll57



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Reader has sharp teeth like Katakuri’s, kinda crack I’m not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiDoll57/pseuds/MochiDoll57
Summary: Summary: this is mainly inspired from a response I got from @mcawesomenes  on a post of mine on tumblr.I liked the idea, and just wanted to play with the interactions between Kata and his s/o because I’m planning to use a veeery similar one in my main fic with him and my OC Adelle.My tumblr isMochiDoll57btw :).
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Jaws of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever crack fic sooo be kind to me plz xD. Hope y’all enjoy!

Stepping out of his mansion, the Sweet Commander made his way to the shore of Komugi Island, waiting on certain favorite to show up. He made himself comfortable on a rock in a very secluded side of the beach.

Not too long later, quiet footsteps were heard from nearby. Crimson eyes opened to fall on the small, faint silhouette besides him. “Hey!” As cheerful as ever she greeted him.  
His intense gaze, softened for her and her only fell on her smaller frame next to him. He greeted her with a simple nod and moved his head to look ahead and into the blue horizon.

“So, you wanted to see me?” She began, sitting next to him on the small space he left for her on the large rock.

“Yes…” he trailed off, unusually hesitant. She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her fanged lips. “Is something wrong?”

He was caught off guard, “n-no, not at all.” He stood up and gestured for her to stand in front of him. “I wanted to show you something a little… strange.”

“Okay…?” Came her confused response.

Slowly and slightly hesitantly his hands moved up towards his scarf and started unveiling until the soft fabric fell on the sandy shore. He covered his mouth with one hand, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. But the scarf is already off now, might as well just take his hand away.  
Serious eyes averting in shame, his hand came off and for the first time in ages, he’s revealed the rest of his face to someone.

“You got jagged teeth like mine.” Shocked crimson orbs met with wide innocent ones. There was some sort fo amazement in them? Is he so nervous that he got a little delusional? And her next words threw him off even more. “And yours are much cooler than mine, that’s not fair!” Her hands shot out to cup his face and examine his sharp teeth. He backed away a little. That was not the reaction he expected. He expected fear, and disgust not… amazement!

She took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her bosoms, “well, I _am_ offended. And even more so _jealous_!”

Katakuri stared at her with the dumbest look ever, “why?”

“And you’re asking me why? I _am_ the one supposed to ask **WHY** you hid these from me? Like we could be the jaws of death duo or whatever with our unusual matching mouths!”

Sheepishly, the Billion Bellie bounty man averted his gaze, “they only caused me trouble, and they’re… _ugly_ …”

The young woman took another step back before stepping forward again, with her hands on her waist this time and a stern look on her face, “Are you saying that I’m ugly, Charlotte Katakuri?”

Katakuri took a step back waving his hands defensively, “n-no no no! I never meant it that way, it’s just—“ he fumbled with his words, struggling with how to explain to her that he’s always admired her confidence with her looks and how she carries herself with such grace.  
A soft snicker pulled him out of his spontaneous apologies and ultimately out of his embarrassing misery. “I’m just fucking with you man,” she laughed lightly before bending down and handing him his scarf.  
“I know you have a reputation to keep, that won’t allow you to be as carefree with this matter as I am. But since I finally saw it, and as long as you promise to always take this off whenever we’re alone. Then, I’m forgiving you.” She said with the brightest and kindest smile Katakuri have ever seen.

He nodded and put his scarf back on, “would you allow me to make it up for you?” He gestured towards Flour town. “Sure!”  
And with a hand on the small of her back, he walked her along the beech and entered the downtown area.  
“Let’s grab some coffee and go to my place for some donuts, how about that?”  
He offered as he checked his watch, his Merienda is about to begin.

“Sounds good!”


End file.
